Crystal Tears
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi are sent on a mission to protect an unknown investment, only to find themselves thick in a plot to find out what it is!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho (where the plot is from)!

I know I just brought out a story, but this plot bunny decided to jump out at me and so I let it pan out on paper!

Hope you like it!**  
**

* * *

**Crystal Tears**

Tsunade looked through the list of requests and found an A-rank mission that no one had been assigned to yet, and read the description.

_In need of ninja guards for protecting an important investment. Will pay anything for two months' guard duty, no strings attached._

_Client: Moshimoto Keiske_

_Location: Mizu no Kuni_

"That's odd, why haven't they asked for help from Kirigakure? Perhaps they were refused. Now who to send…" She snorted when she saw who was available. "That's quite obvious."

She called for the team, and they came swiftly.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan, what's this new mission?" Naruto asked, looking eager.

"Team Kakashi, you are to report to this man's home for guard duty."

Kakashi took the paper as his blonde student protested, "Guard duty?! What kind of boring mission is that?!"

"You may just have some action during that time, because according to this report, many ninjas have tried to steal what you need to guard."

"Shishou, what rank is this mission?" Sakura inquired.

"A-rank, because of how important it is for the client's investment to be protected, and it's for two months."

"Do we know what this 'investment' is?" Kakashi questioned.

"No, it isn't mentioned, just that it's worth billions. Now that you know your mission, you need to move out immediately!"

* * *

Naruto walked with his team, hands behind his head. "I wonder what our client will look like. Is he an old, fat guy drowning in money?"

"I hope he's handsome and well-dressed!" Sakura chimed.

"Whatever he looks like, we'll be polite and do as we've been asked to do," Kakashi stated, a little tired of how his students were, even after all this time.

"I just hope he isn't anything like Gato," Naruto sneered.

"I can agree with you there," Sakura agreed.

So they traveled for a long while, until they got to the designated location, in the heart of Mizu no Kuni. Naruto gaped at the huge manor that they came upon, jumping up and down. "It's huge!"

"Of course it's huge, Naruto," Sakura reprimanded. "This guy is one of the richest people in Mizu no Kuni, after all."

"But look at it! It took us half an hour to get from the front gate to here! This guy knows how to live well!"

Kakashi knew that Naruto would be like this until the initial shock wore off and he'd been here a while. "Let's get going, we don't need the client to wait any longer than he has."

The pair nodded, following the Jonin to the front door, which opened on their arrival. An old, tall, wrinkly man in a suit stood there. "The ninjas from Konohagakure no Sato, I presume?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes."

"Very good, I will escort you to the master."

Now even Sakura gaped at the finery around them, pieces of art from all over the land, chandeliers in every room, plush carpet throughout, the best pieces of furniture placed exquisitely wherever they turned, a massive library in one room they passed, before they went to the second level to find that they were led into a bedroom. A young man, no older than seventeen, sat up in bed, wearing a pale blue yukata with a single ring around his left index finger from which sparkled a diamond of utmost beauty. It was clearer than any diamond any of the three had ever seen, more luminous, even in the low light. But what made them the most amazed by the kind face that the boy wore.

"The Konoha ninjas, Moshimoto-sama," the butler announced.

The young man nodded, smiling gently. "Thank you. You may leave the room while I speak with them."

Kakashi stepped forward and bowed a little. "You are Moshimoto Keiske?"

"I'm afraid that's my father. He's away on business for the first week, so I'll be your host for that time. My name is Moshimoto Takeshi. May I have your names?"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, and these are my students, Uzamaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura."

Takeshi smiled again, although he seemed rather sickly, very pale and rather thin. His eyes were clear blue, like a pair of aquamarines, large for a young man his age. His hair was long and thick, a deep brown, pooled around him on the bed, even if it was tied at the base of his skull. "I suppose you want to begin your assignment as soon as possible, so I'll lead you to where it's held."

He rang a bell and the butler from before came in. "Yes, Moshimoto-sama?"

"I need to get up to show where the investment is held."

"Of course, young master."

The sheets were drawn back to reveal that he was barefoot yet still rather bony. The old man lifted his master up, not even grunting from holding his weight. "This way, please."

Naruto muttered to Sakura, "That kid's so thin I thought he was going to snap in two as the old guy lifted him. I wonder what's wrong with him."

"I'd have to check him out if I'm able, he could be too weak to walk, is all, or it could be a little more serious than that," the pink-haired girl whispered back.

Kakashi ignored the pair and asked, "Do you know what the investment is that we're guarding?"

Takeshi shook his head, eyes apologetic. "My father never told me, only that the diamond on my ring is a little piece of it."

"So your father is in the diamond business?"

"It appears to be that way. He never gives me the specifics, but all the gems come out of the room I'm guiding you to."

"Will we get a look inside the room?"

"I'm afraid not, there's only one key to it, and my father holds it, so all I can do is show you the door."

They went down into a basement level, the finery ending at the stone stairs. The temperature dropped several degrees, making everyone save the butler shiver. They went through several hallways until they reached a thick, steel door bolted and locked shut. Takeshi waved to the door and announced, "This is the room you're supposed to guard. Only two of you will need to guard it at once, because the ninjas only send no more than two at once to try and steal what's inside, so you can do guard duty in shifts."

Kakashi nodded. "Naruto, you and I will take the first shift. Sakura, you should get some rest after that long trip."

Sakura gave a quick nod. "Sure, Kakashi-sensei."

She walked with the butler, looking at Takeshi with concern. "How long have you felt poorly, Takashi-san?"

The butler was the one who answered. "The young master has been in poor health for nearly two weeks now. He stays in bed to save his strength."

"I'm a medical ninja; can I check you over to see what's wrong?"

Takeshi raised his eyebrows. "Ninjas need doctors, as well?"

Sakura smiled. "We're just like the rest of you! I'm actually very skilled in what I do, one of the best in my village."

"Okay, that would be good."

They got to Takeshi's room, where he was laid down and Sakura took her gloves off, pulling her hair back. She assured, "Nothing should hurt, so don't worry. I'll listen to your heart and then I'll need to check your throat. The second thing might be a bit uncomfortable, but please remain still while I do so."

She placed her head on his chest, before she gestured for him to open his mouth, sticking her thumb and pointer finger into it, the teen gagging a little until she removed her fingers. She frowned and ordered, "I'll need a pad of paper and a pen."

When they were given to her, she wrote several things down quickly. "I need these ingredients in large amounts, put in water and placed in buckets, while this second list I'll need to combine myself. Hurry!"

The butler nodded and ran out, Takeshi asking, "What's wrong with me?"

"You've been poisoned, and I need to get it out of your body. It's sapping your strength little by little, but by how I can see, it's been administered to you in doses through some sort of liquid. Someone is trying to kill you, and I'm thinking it's because they want your father's money."

"I could see why, if I'm dead, my father has no one to pass this wealth on to, and it would fall into the hands of whoever grabbed it first."

"I need you to stay calm; your speeding heartbeat will only spread the poison faster."

"O-oh, yes."

When the butler came back, he had a maid with him who held the smaller amounts of ingredients while he carried several buckets, some full while some were empty. "Thank you. Now, I need someone to hold him down while I do this procedure."

Takeshi shook his head. "I can hold still, I promise."

"It's very uncomfortable, even painful. Are you positive?"

"Yes, Haruno-san. Please, just go on."

Sakura nodded and used her chakra to pick up a large amount of liquid in a sphere shape, parting his yukata to press it onto his chest. He jumped a little as she pressed it in, but didn't move after that, even as she extracted the greenish-white substance from his body, dropping each sphere into an empty bucket as she used it. She was surprised by the amount of poison in his body. It was almost more than what Kankuro had had in his body when he'd been poisoned by Sasori. She was able to remove most of the poison, before she began measuring the other ingredients to make an antidote.

She was lucky that she had such a wide array of ingredients to work with, so she had the antidote made quickly. She helped Takeshi sit up and softly ordered, "Drink this, Takeshi-san. All of it, and you should feel much better in a few days if you rest and eat well. Now, I need to talk to my mentor."

"Thank you, Haruno-san. You…you saved my life."

"Just get better and tell me if you start feeling ill again."

"Of course."

She ran down to where Kakashi and Naruto were guarding the door, wiping her forehead as she let her hair down. The Genin noticed her tired state and asked, "You looked bushed, Sakura-chan. What were you doing up there?"

"I found out what Takeshi-san was being poisoned, so I'll have to give him daily check-ups and look around to see who might be giving it to him. There's only so much antidote before it starts running out."

"I'll find the perpetrator Sakura," Kakashi assured. "You just protect our client's son, even though we weren't assigned to do so. If it's one of the staff, it's an internal affair that we'll have to inform Moshimoto-san of, but if it's a ninja, we'll have to intervene, because someone might be trying to get rid of Takeshi-san so that the fortune is up for grabs with no heir to the estate."

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

Kakashi watched the elaborate kitchen on his turns to rest, nothing happening for a day or two until late one night, a shadowy figure entered the room, pulling out a syringe of what looked like the poison Sakura had described and administered it to the ice tea that Takeshi had in the morning. The unknown figure moved unlike any of the staff there, so it had to be an outside enemy, and from the subtlety of the movements, a ninja. He recognized the scent of this particular ninja, but before he could do anything, the ninja vanished.

He stepped out of his hiding place, going to the tea and smelling the poison, although it was undetectable by a normal human nose. He poured it out and replaced it with an older brew that would help strengthen his body against poisons. He then slipped away to rest, satisfied that his work was done for the night.

* * *

In the morning he reported to Sakura and Naruto.

"A ninja, Kabuto, is administering poison through Takeshi-san's ice tea that he has every morning. We have to stop him if we are to save Takeshi-san's life."

Naruto clenched his fists. "I wanna pound him now! What does he want that he's killing an innocent guy?!"

Sakura bit her lip. "It's probably because Orochimaru wants something, either the funds or what's inside this room, whatever it is. If the poisoning fails, he'll probably take more active measures to either end Takeshi-san's life or steal the 'investment'. I just hope that it's not the former."

Naruto rapped his knuckles on the steel door. "I really wanna know what's in here. I wonder if we'll actually get to see."

"I suppose through steel this thick, we would need the Byakugan to see through it, but we don't have Neji or Hinata with us," Kakashi observed. He lifted his hitae-ate and opened his Sharingan eye. His eyes widened when he saw something written in chakra on the inside of the door.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, seeing his shocked expression.

"There's a message written in chakra on the inside of the door."

"What does it say?" Naruto demanded, eager to find out a clue as to what was inside.

" 'Help me. Get me out of here.' "

There was a moment of stunned silence, before Naruto exploded, "A _person_ is in there?!"

"Wait, there's another message being written."

There was another tense moment of silence. Kakashi looked increasingly worried as he read the message aloud. " 'Yes, please help me.' "

"They can hear us but we can't hear them?" Sakura wondered aloud, knocking on the door. "How can that be?"

" 'My hearing is much better than even a ninja's. This door is sound-proofed but I've learned to hear things through the vibrations that come through it. Is the man who has imprisoned me here back from his business?' "

"No, he's not due back for another four days," Sakura answered. "Are you a ninja if you can use chakra?"

" 'No, I'm not, but I use chakra regularly. I was never given the opportunity to be trained. For so long I've been locked up in here. I don't even know how long it's been since I've seen the sun. The world could've suffered through another great ninja war and I would've never known it.' "

"If you can use chakra, then why haven't you tried to escape yourself?"

" 'Unfortunately, they have chakra inhibitors on my body that I can't remove myself. It's taking all my energy to write this.' "

"How much longer until you run out?"

" 'Not much longer, because it takes a lot of stamina and chakra control to keep this going. So, will you free me?' "

Sakura looked to Kakashi, who sighed in helplessness. "Sakura, we were assigned to guard them that no one would steal them away, but locking a person up to make money, I don't know if we should leave this alone. It matters what measures Moshimoto-san is using to get the diamonds." But he gasped as he read the next line that was written.

" 'Any means necessary, and that includes all types of torture, but I've gotten to the point that it takes extreme pain to even draw out a few.' "

"What do you mean?" the pink-haired girl asked.

" 'I cry—' "

"What happened, Kakashi-sensei?"

"It seems that whoever they are has passed out. So this person cries diamonds…but how is that possible?"

Naruto growled. "What does it matter?! That person gets tortured for that bastard to sell those diamonds for tons of money! It isn't right! Sakura-chan, bust down the door!"

Kakashi held up a hand. "We'll wait until Moshimoto-san returns here. If he allows us to see this person, then we'll check for signs of recent trauma. If he doesn't, then we'll have to just sit and wait until our assignment is done."

"But Kakashi-sensei, what if Orochimaru gets his hands on this person before then? We'd have to rescue them from a Sannin, then!" Sakura protested.

"One of the things both of you must learn is patience. If something happens, we'll act. If not, then we'll complete our assignment and walk away from this place forever. If Hokage-sama decides to take action after we report what's going on here, then we might be sent back here to rescue them."

"Okay," Sakura replied, nodding.

"Got it," Naruto chimed.

* * *

And here's part one! Part two will be updated...maybe after the new year! I really want to see how people react to this fic!

Please review!


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Alright everyone! Here's part two!

* * *

For the rest of the week this went on, the prisoner didn't talk with them, although the poisoning didn't continue, in fact, Takeshi got better, well enough to walk around in a kimono that was finer than most any of the trio had ever witnessed. It was on the day that his father was supposed to return that the three ninjas revealed to him what was behind the door.

He tilted his head to the side, eyes worried. "You're saying there's someone in there? Why would my father keep someone in there all the time without feeding them or letting them move around every once in a while? That's too cruel for me to think of! My father would never do that!"

"Please, Takeshi-san, we're telling the truth!" Sakura pleaded. "Just ask Moshimoto-san when he gets home!"

"I saw the chakra written on the door from the inside," Kakashi added. "There has to be someone in there to have made them."

"Kakashi-sensei isn't one to lie, Takeshi-san," Naruto tacked onto the end.

The dark-haired young man lowered his eyes, gritting his teeth. "I hate thinking badly of my father, but if he is keeping someone behind that door, I'll have to confront him about it. Please don't speak of this to anyone until he arrives."

So they waited until the elder Moshimoto came home, Sakura guarding Takeshi in case a ninja came in instead and attacked the heir to the residence. The man came in, his frame bulky instead of thin and toned, his graying hair wild and short instead of calm, his goatee looking unrefined on his almost chubby face. His eyes were wide and beady, but he smiled when he saw his son.

"Takeshi! It's good to see you're better now!" he greeted loudly, laughing as he hugged his son.

Takeshi held him back, smiling a little. "It's good to have you back, Otou-sama. Sakura-san saved my life."

"This kunoichi saved your life?" Keiske asked, pointing a meaty finger at her.

"Yes. Unknown to everyone here, I was being poisoned, so that you would have no heir to pass on all this to. Sakura-san extracted the poison from my body and made an antidote. She's been the one watching over me so that I wouldn't get poisoned further."

"Hmmm…" Keiske nodded, cradling his chin. "For this extra performance, I'll have to give you a gift, Sakura-san. How much would you like?"

Sakura realized he meant to give her a bonus, but she waved her hands to placate him. "No, no, I did it because I didn't want him to die! It's my duty as a medical ninja to help others when they're sick or wounded! You don't need to pay me for it!"

"Nonsense! You must be compensated for everything you've done for my son! Come with me!"

She bit her lip and followed him to a small room, which held a safe. He twirled the combination, before opening it. He lifted something and closed it again, turning to reveal it was a choker made out of the same gems as the one that was set on Takeshi's ring. She gasped, the gems sparkling in the dimness as if they carried a light of their own. He placed it around her neck.

"For you, my dear, and as an extra bonus, I want you to be Takeshi's wife!"

Her eyes widened in shock, not sure how to take on rather generous nature. But she had to help Naruto find Sasuke…yet she liked Takeshi, she didn't know what to do!

"Otou-sama, you don't have to do that," Takeshi protested softly.

"I insist! She's a pretty one and should be a perfect wife for you!" his father countered, laughing.

"I'm flattered, Moshimoto-san, but I don't think I can—" Sakura began to object.

"Of course you have to finish your assignment first! I'll send a letter to your village leader right away!"

Takeshi stepped forward, cutting in. "Otou-sama, will you tell me where you got the diamonds for my ring and her necklace?"

"Since you're turning eighteen this year, I should show you that! Come!"

He went down to where the door was, explaining, "The reason why we're so wealthy is because of what's behind this door, my son. Soon enough you'll take over this business and you'll have to know my secret to such clear, luminous gems."

He took a key from his pocket and inserted it into the keyhole, turning it. The door creaked open, revealing a drab, white room with only one piece of furniture in it, a simple wood stool. On it was what made the three ninjas and Takeshi stare.

It was a young woman, long, flowing white hair down to her middle thighs in a thick braid tied by a pale yellow ribbon, sparkling pink topaz eyes, a perfectly proportioned body and face, a white yukata with a pale yellow obi tied snugly around her middle covering most of her body, her feet bare. What shocked them the most were her pointed ears, horribly torn back of her garment, and the black rings around her neck, wrists and ankles. Her face was expressionless; she didn't even turn to acknowledge her visitors.

"This is the goose that lays my golden eggs, although she gives me less than when I first found her. Her stoic nature that she's developed has become rather bothersome, and I couldn't get any diamonds from her at all for quite a few months. Pain no longer affects her unless it's in such strong doses that it leaves her trembling on the floor. Observe."

He took out a silver lighter, flicking it open. Kakashi and his team stiffened, thinking he was going to burn her with it, but then he pulled out a long, delicate black feather. "You'll be good and give me the gems I want, right, my diamond mine?"

He flicked the flint, the flame coming to life and brushing against the feather.

Instantly the young woman's body seized up, before she began trembling, gripping the sides of the stool with her hands, her nails digging into the wood as she gritted her teeth to keep back a scream. She began bending over, as if curling in on herself would stop the pain.

"Otou-sama, stop! You're hurting her!" Takeshi cried, his face horrified by the atrocity that his very own father was torturing a girl around his age.

"I'm merely showing you how I get the diamonds. Don't worry; it shouldn't take long for her to break."

Sakura saw no damage being done to the girl, but her suffering was apparent. It looked like she was being burned alive…

Naruto struggled not to throw up at the sight of such a pretty girl being tortured, just so she would cry. He knew he couldn't lash out at their client, so he just clenched his fists and watched.

Kakashi grimaced, in was inhuman to make another creature, let alone a sentient one, endure such agony. He knew Naruto was holding himself back, so he had to as well, or else he would've used his Raikiri on the man to stop him from tormenting her further.

After several minutes, she fell to her hands and knees on the floor, screaming for all she was worth before tears gushed out of her eyes, and as each one fell to the ground, it crystallized, turning into the incandescent high-priced stones that ornamented the jewelry on Sakura and Takeshi. When she'd been crying for a moment, Keiske shut off the flame and she relaxed, her form quivering from the trauma, gasping for breath from screaming and crying so hard. He gathered the gems and held them up.

"As you can see, her pain is what makes my profit. Each of these tiny orbs costs at least one hundred thousand ryo, sometimes much more. It used to be so much harder to get her to cry, until her wings popped out and one of my men stepped on a feather. She screamed like she was being crushed to death, and I knew her weak spot from that instant."

"Wings…?" Takeshi asked weakly, paler than he'd been when he'd been suffering from the effects of the poison, sweat beading on his forehead. "Otou-sama, what exactly is she?"

The massive man walked over to the quaking girl and lifted her up by the back of her neck. He snapped it to the back, but instead of her neck breaking, a pair of black feathered wings burst forth, a contrast to her pale features.

"What is she, my son? She's a demon."

Naruto heard that and his eyes flashed red for a moment, the demon fox inside of him recognizing one of its kin. He wanted to punch the man for torturing a girl, let alone a demon girl, and the permanent resident inside him wanted to tear him to shreds for even touching a sister.

"But she's still young, Otou-sama! She doesn't deserve such treatment!"

"She's not young, Takeshi. I've had her for over thirty years and she hasn't changed a bit. It seems that demons can live forever, or at least much, much longer than us humans. I want her to be in my line until the end of time, reaping benefits from her tears. I suppose she's killed more people than even the five major ninja villages combined."

He dropped her to the floor, and she just lay there, still trying to catch her breath. "Don't worry; she'll recover by the time I come back in here to gather more diamonds. The odd thing is that she doesn't scar from this, so there isn't any proof that I've even hurt her at all."

He led them back out and made sure the door was all the way shut before locking it and replacing the key in his pocket, patting it. "Let's go upstairs for a light dinner, Takeshi. I thank you for your services so far, you three."

The Konoha ninjas stared after the man, disgusted he would go to such measures for money. And for a kind young man like Takeshi to have to inherit such a task, it was unthinkable.

"That two-faced, good-for-nothing—"

"Calm down, Naruto," Kakashi ordered. "The rest of us feel the same about we just witnessed. That was definitely torture beyond anything a person should have to suffer. We'll have to act as soon as our mission is done here."

"We're gonna wait for _seven_ more _weeks_?!" Naruto shouted. "What if we have to watch him do it every day?! That pig has nothing human left in him to even feel guilty about hurting that poor girl! It doesn't even matter if she's a demon!"

"We must, unless Orochimaru makes another move to steal her or harm the client. We have to make sure nothing odd happens or our mission will be a failure."

Sakura nodded, although she looked just as furious as Naruto. "If we broke down the door and took her now, he would send for other ninjas to come get her back; it wouldn't matter where we took her. He probably tortures her because he knows most people wouldn't care what happens to a demon. In his eyes, she's not a person at all."

"But she is! All he thinks of her as is an investment! If he didn't have her, Takeshi-san would be better off! He looked like he was either gonna barf or faint from watching his own father torture her!"

"Greed can make even the most decent of men into the cruelest creatures on this earth; even animals wouldn't drag out their prey's suffering. If the lust for money is great enough, some men would do anything for it, as we've all witnessed here," Kakashi stated flatly. "For now, we _must_ wait."

Sakura and Naruto nodded in assent.

* * *

A couple weeks passed, but they didn't hang around to see more tears extracted from the demoness. Kakashi and Sakura were on guard duty when there was a disturbance on the upper floor. A body came rolling down the stairs, and the pair stared at the sight of their client stabbed through the heart. Footsteps sounded on the stone stairs, before the assailant appeared. The pink-haired teen gasped in shock at who she saw.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

The Uchiha looked up and greeted, "Hey, Sakura. Kakashi."

Kakashi drew a kunai and demanded, "Why are you here, Sasuke?"

"Orochimaru has ordered me to retrieve what's behind that door and bring it to him. If you've been hired to protect what's in there, I'll have to kill you."

Naruto and Takeshi came running down, the young man seeing his father dead on the floor behind the Oto ninja. But it was what Takeshi did surprised the three Konoha ninjas.

"Please Ninja-san, take her. I don't want her suffering anymore."

Sasuke nodded and stepped up to the door, slicing it to pieces with his sword. He saw the demon girl and took her by the wrist. "Come with me."

She stood meekly and allowed him to lead her out of the room.

Naruto growled, waiting for Kakashi's order to attack. The silver-haired Jonin considered before nodding to Naruto, who grabbed the girl's other arm, making Sasuke stop.

"Naruto, what do you think you're doing? If you insist on trying to stop me, I'll kill you."

"You can't take her to Orochimaru! He'll do experiments on her until she either dies or breaks!"

"I have my orders, unless you can convince me otherwise."

"She's been tortured here every few days until she's been screaming on the floor! She can't take much more of that, let alone what that snake would do to her!"

Sasuke turned to face his former friend, considering the look on his face, judging whether or not he had any qualms about taking the girl away from this place. When he found none, he dropped her arm, before turning and leaving.

Kakashi sighed. "That was almost too easy. Come on, we need to get back to Konohagakure no Sato. Takeshi-san, will you be all right with us taking her?"

The bright-eyed young man nodded. "Yes, please do so. I want her to live a normal life after so much torture for her tears. I'll handle everything here; my father left plenty of money for me to live on comfortably for the rest of my life."

Kakashi nodded and waved to his two students, who followed him out, taking the girl with them.

* * *

Tsunade slammed her palm on her desk. "You were supposed to protect the investment, not steal it from them!" she shouted, before sitting down. "Then again, we were paid handsomely by the client and given a letter of thanks, so I guess I can let this failure go. How is our newest resident doing?"

"Quite well Shishou," Sakura reported. "But, because of the extreme trauma, she's become mute. We don't know her name or where she's from, but at least she's happy to be away from that place. She's always smiling and making new friends despite her handicap. Even with her different features, many people are quite taken with her."

"That's good to hear Sakura," the Hokage said smiling. "You may all go, since this mission is over."

* * *

And that's the end of my two-shot! How was it? How many are still following this?

Please review!


End file.
